Grey's Anatomy Fanfic: Storm
by BreadandBuns
Summary: The story continues from where its left off in Season 10's finale. Meredith and Derek's relationship faces problems while Derek recovers from a major accident. I hope you guys give it a chance and some good reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Grey's Anatomy Fan-fiction: The Storm.

**I am writing a fan fiction for the very first time in my life and I don't even know how it'd go, and I am still a newbie here. I'd appreciate it if you people would review it nicely, and also I have no medical knowledge apart from what I hear in Grey's Anatomy's episodes. I've continued it from the last episode of Grey's Anatomy season 10's final episode. **

* * *

Derek and Meredith had just had the biggest argument of their married life. Derek was devastated upon the fact that she changed her mind about moving to DC. Meredith had somehow gotten the idea that Derek was enforcing his decision upon her. After she refused to move to DC with him, he took his luggage, put it in his car and left for DC.

Meredith sat back at home, she had never thought of the consequences. She just wanted him back and at the same time Cristina's words echoed through her mind "He might be dreamy but don't let him eclipse your dreams" and for a moment she thought, was it really her dream to be working at Sloan Grey Memorial Hospital or to live with Derek and her kids and have a happily ever after? The thoughts of becoming the other Elis Grey raced her mind and she had absolutely no idea what to do next. Kids had gone to sleep and she felt as lonely as ever. She thought of calling Derek up and apologizing.

As soon as she picked up her phone to do it, it started ringing itself. It was an unknown number. She immediately answered it.

"Is this Meredith Grey-Shepherd?" a woman spoke from the other side.

"Yes it is." She answered conformingly.

"Ma'am I'd like you to come down to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital's ER. Your husband: 's been brought here with severe head trauma and some broken ribs and a tender abdomen. , and are currently attending to him."

The words shook her. Her hands began to shake, how could it be Derek she thought, he just left safe and sound she thought.

"Hello? Ma'am? Are you with me?" the woman spoke.

"I….I'll be…there..." she could barely speak.

* * *

Back at GSMH, Derek was lying on the gurney while Owen was examining his breath sounds with his stethoscope, he was barely conscious.

"Stay with me Derek, we'll take very good care of you."

"Mer…" He said while still struggling to breathe.

"I had them call her Derek, you just need to stay calm, OK? Can you do that?"

"Mer..I…"

" I need to do a small neuro exam on you, please co-operate." said while Owen put an oxygen mask around Derek to help him breathe better. Derek nodded a little, he did it on patients all the time, it was a little uncomfortable for him to be feeling it from the patient's point of view.

"Thank you, okay, can you squeeze my fingers? Good. Can you follow my finger? Up, Down, Left and Right. Good so far ." he said shining his penlight in Derek's eyes.

"Did someone page me for consult?" Bailey said while entering the room, not glancing at the patient, she was still putting on her gloves. "How's the patient doin'…" she stopped right there as she looked at the gurney and saw that the patient was none other than Derek Shepherd.

"Oh my God! Shepherd!" Bailey exclaimed. Derek looked at her with lifeless eyes. He was losing his vision; he was dizzy and knew he'd pass out any second. "Whats wrong with him" she asked Hunt stepping closer to the gurney.

"He complained of pain in his abdomen when I palpated." Owen explained.

Bailey looked down at his bare abdomen and she said "Okay Shepherd, I am going to palpate some points on your abdomen and just tell me wherever you feel discomfort."

"Any pain here?" she asked almost burying her fingers in his tender abdomen.

Derek moaned and steam settled on the oxygen mask. Bailey understood.

"Okay, we'll get an ultrasound just to see whats going on. Probably just due to shock. " She said taking her gloves off. "Has anyone called Grey yet?" she asked.

"I had the nurse call her. She'll be here any time."

Just then the door flew open, and there stood Meredith, in tears, she saw him, taking labored breaths while being examined by all departments. She looked at the table by the gurney and she saw the shirt he had been wearing. They had cut it off his body.

"That..that's..Der.." she ran to the gurney.

Derek was still struggling to be conscious. He saw her and she gripped his hand tight.

"Derek... I am here... it's okay… you'll be okay… I'll not let anything happen…. Don't die please... Don't! Der…." She said breathing fast.

"Meredith you cant stay here.. let the doctors work. He'll be fine. We've called for a cardio consult." Bailey said pulling Meredith from the side of the gurney.

"Cardio..Cristina..handles.." She said in shock.

"Yeah, I called her she'll be here in a while." Owen said.

"She left." She said.

"She's your person, she'll always be, and she'll be here for you and Derek." He said.

"Okay people, we don't have time to waste, let's prep him for the OR." Were the last words she heard before a nurse took her out of the trauma room.

April had been taking care of the kids so she didn't need to worry about them, she sat in the waiting room, thinking about how it took one second for life to change and how if Derek doesn't make it she'd be broken and she'd never be able to forgive herself. She sat there cursing herself that only if she wouldn't have led the fight, he'd still be okay, and not be there, in the OR, open in front of all his former colleagues.

* * *

I hope you guys leave good reviews for me. Its my very first time and I am still a Sophomore at High-school so ignore the mistakes please.


	2. Chapter 2: Mark?

**AN: Thank you for the awesome reviews. I'd like to see more of them coming, I am still a premature writer so bear with the mistakes please. **

* * *

_It was all white in front of Derek, he didn't feel dizzy anymore, and he didn't feel the pain anymore. He wasn't even sure if it was a good sign or not. The setting where he was waking up was definitely not a hospital bed. He woke up on white floor. He wished he knew what was going on and then suddenly, a figure appeared next to him, sitting right there, smiling at him. It was the naughty smile he had longed to see since 2012._

"_Hey Buddy" the voice said. It was Mark. Mark Sloan. It was his brother, companion, his buddy, and the person whose death shattered him. _

"_Mark!" He said in disbelief and he jerked to get up and sit next to him. He pulled him into a hug and Derek had tears in his eyes. He was seeing him again, after what felt like he'd never get to see him again, he was still in disbelief. It might be a dream he thought._

"_What are you doing here?" Derek asked._

"_That should be my question, what are YOU doing here, idiot?" Mark said, with his eyes bright as ever. The way he spoke was so Mark Sloan-ish, Derek didn't even know if he was imagining Mark or was he really there._

"_I…had an accident, Meredith was…am I?" Derek didn't dare to say the next word he thought of. _

"_You're not dead. I am." Mark said. _

_Derek felt a gush run through his body._

"_Why are you telling me this?" Derek said._

"_I am just stating it to you Derek. It's difficult, after death, not the heaven and hell concept, but to live in the same world as the people you love, see them every day, see them move on, see them not caring anymore that you're gone, see them not feel your absence anymore while understanding that if they did start caring that you don't exist, it'd hurt them. It's difficult. You know how long has it been since I've held Sofia? I go to her room every day, I look at her, that's the maximum of what I can do, and I don't even know how it felt to hold my child in my arms, Derek. I see Torres. I see Robbins. I see you. You Derek, my brother, I just can't convey stuff to you anymore; it just makes me want to go back to all the moments when I could've said things. I could've Derek, but now I can't. It's over. I am over. My life has ended. Its helplessness I don't want to see you in. You still have a shot at life, don't waste it! What are you giving up on your relationship with Meredith upon when you know that's all you need? How could you do it to yourself? Don't destroy what you have Derek, don't. Life, your kids, your wife, they're all a gift. Don't take it all for granted, it just takes one second, one freakin' second for it all to change before you even know. You know? I stood there, watching, when you and Meredith had a son, I stood there. I was happy for you; I couldn't hug you, or say hi to my nephew, I just stood there... Just there."_

_Derek just sat there, listening to his misery. He didn't want to end up as helpless as Mark was. He felt bad for his brother, worse for himself. _

"_I miss you, Derek. I miss being there. It's worse for me than it has been for anyone amongst you after my death. I have Lexie here, we're happy, sure, but it's hard at times, to not exist. Go back. They're trying to wake you up. Wake up and be happy. Don't be miserable. You still have a shot at life and… I miss you... I do."_

* * *

With that he felt a jerk at his chest. It felt like a big shock. He opened his eyes. His throat burnt with a tube that was down it.

"He's back!" he heard Cristina's voice.

"Stop sobbing Meredith, it happens, you know it. His anesthesia was wearing off and in rare scenarios, it happens." He heard Owen's voice.

"I don't know *sobs* I was just sitting by him and the monitor started beeping and then you guys…had…*sobs* shock him back to life and… you said his surgery was fine" The love his life spoke all worried for him.

"It is and he's stable now. See for yourself."

"Guys! He's opening his eyes!" Cristina said taking her stethoscope off her neck and putting it under his gown to listen to his heart and lungs.

"Col..d.." he tried to describe to her how her stethoscope felt on his bare skin. The tube was really uncomfortable though.

"I know. I am sorry but I need to examine you Derek." Cristina stated.

"Don't fight your intubation, Derek; I'll take it out in a while, just let me check, okay?" She said and he nodded. "Page Nelson and tell him to come for a Neuro consult and page Bailey too." She looked back at Owen.

"Derek!" Meredith ran to his bedside.

Derek looked at her swollen eyes, it was clear to him that she had been crying her eyes out.

"Derek. It's okay. I am here okay? You're fine. They said you're fine. You'll be out of here. Soon and then we'll go home, our home, you built it for me Derek. I love you. Don't do this to me again. Derek..." She said breathlessly!

Derek clutched her hand tightly. He still couldn't talk. Cristina took his tube out, he was breathless and he coughed for a while but after a few sips of water he felt better.

Meanwhile Nelson entered the room; he walked up by Derek's bed while rubbing his hands together.

"How are you feeling ?" He asked politely while taking his penlight out of his breast-pocket.

"He just clutched my hand, really tight, just a while ago." Meredith informed him.

Nelson smiled. "Can you do that for me too, Dr. Shepherd?" he asked placing his finger in Derek's palm. Derek nodded and squeezed it.

"Very good, I'll just examine you now, okay?" He said while switching on his penlight on and shining it in the eyes Meredith fell in love with.

"The good news is that there was no Neurological damage, no brain bleeds showed up in his CT or MRI, I'll have the nurse do a Neuro check every day while he's here just to be on the safe side. As for now, his brain is as good as can be. We've stitched up the wounds on his forehead and we expect them to heal really soon."

Meredith thanked the Doctor. He smiled, wished Derek well and left.

It was just Meredith and Derek in the room now.

"Mark." Derek said, in his post-intubation voice.

"Derek…do you not remember? Mark's… dead." She said.

"I do. I met him." He said.

With that, Meredith felt a jerk run down her spine. _Did he have a near-death experience? _She asked herself. She remembered her near-death; she remembered seeing Denny, her mom, her dog and other people that died in front of her eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't know what to say or do, all she knew was she wanted to thank whomsoever lived above the skies and had control over life and death for not taking him away from her, like her sister had been taken away.

"Oh really? Where?" She asked.

"I think it was a dream or imagination or a near death, I don't know. Did they lose me?"

"Two times. They had to shock you back to life." She said with her voice as teary as can be.

"It was white. He was there." He tried to make her believe.

"Yeah. I know." She said holding his hand tight. "How do you feel?" she said.

"Are you crying Mer?"

"I had a dream too, you know, it was way back, before we got married, I saw me rushing to the hospital and you in the trauma room, some doctor was compressing your chest and you flat lined. I was banging the window and screaming your name." she said and gulped. "I got scared back then. I had just asked you to move in. And today, I saw it live, right in front of my eyes. I couldn't get that dream out of my mind while I was in the waiting room." She said suppressing a sob in her throat.

"I am sorry, Mer. I didn't know when I lost control of the car and it just hit… I am sorry." She gripped his hand tighter and leaned her forehead on it and closed her eyes. She didn't want to let go of his hand again.

* * *

_Meredith had been waiting for an update on Derek for so long now. All kinds of thoughts were on her mind, she then felt a hand on her hand. She looked to her side and it was Alex._

"_I heard... I am sorry Mer." He said putting his arm around Meredith._

"_They…they cut his shirt." She whispered._

"_What?"_

"_It was his favorite..he bought it online. He likes blue." She whispered. _

"_Mer. He'll be fine."_

"_You don't get it, they cut his shirt off. I saw blood, on his favorite shirt. I used to tell him it brought out his eyes. You don't get it.. his shirt.." she was clearly in shock._

"_Mer, look at me." Alex turned her face at her. "He's going to be out of there really soon, he'll be with you soon. He'll be fine."_

"_they CUT his shirt Alex…they did…" Alex didn't even know what she wanted to say, she was just in shock. He hugged her tight and soon the whispers turned into sobbing. _

"_WHY CANT THINGS BE NORMAL FOR US! FOR ONCE ALEX! I WANT HIM BACK. I WANT HIM." She sobbed._

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys like the new chapter and write some more good reviews, the last ones really encouraged me. I've tried to use the flashback technique in this one and will continue to do so in the next chapters and I assure you that I am taking it somewhere interesting. I hope you guys like it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Is this the end?

She was still holding Derek's hand but she had to let it go when she heard a knock on the door. Derek had been resting with his eyes closed and didn't bother to open them considering it was some nurse to examine his bp or temperature or listen to his chest or to do an annoying neuro check. Meredith looked back and saw it wasn't a nurse after all. Doctor Bailey was on the door. She stepped in.

"How's he doing? I am sorry I am a little late, I had to perform another emergency splenectomy today, and Webber has taken off, so I got caught up. Has he complained of any abdominal pain?" Bailey asked looking through his chart.

The ultrasound they had done prior to his surgery showed a bleed, they had to take his spleen out.

Before Meredith could say a word, Derek opened his eyes and looked at Bailey.

"How's my favorite patient?" She said jokingly.

"I have a little discomfort on the left side." He whispered.

"We had to take your spleen out."

"That explains it." He whispered while looking at Meredith.

"Apart from the left side, any other pains I need to know about?" Bailey asked while placing her stethoscope in her ears. "It'll be cold, I am sorry." She lifts his hospital gown with help of Meredith and puts the stethoscope on his abdomen; Derek winced when the cold stethoscope was brought in contact to his skin.

"No other pains." He whispered; his throat was still uncomfortable.

"Everything looks good for now. You just had your spleen out so be ready to be poked with a lot of vaccines in some days. I'll keep a closer eye on your vitals for now, but everything else looks fine. Get well soon, Shepherd." She said, smiling at Meredith assuring her that everything was fine.

_She waited and waited, still no update on him. What was taking them so long? She asked herself and then she reminded herself of the amount of injuries he had obtained. Tears had dried in her eyes. She wasn't crying anymore, she had her eyes open wide and she was leaning on Alex's shoulder._

"_Mer? Say something?" Alex said._

"_I don't know…"_

"_Mer?"_

"_The people from his new job called, I told them. They said they were sorry to hear about him. They should be sorry shouldn't they? They practically destroyed our married life. I looked at my husband, injured husband; I couldn't even tell him I am sorry. But I am not even truly sorry Alex."_

"_I wish I could be Cristina for a while to understand what you're saying Mer."_

"_Cristina's operating on him for the second time."_

"_Yeah."_

"_I miss Derek."_

"_I know you do."_

"_Thanks for being there, Alex."_

"_You're my family, Mer."_

_Hearing that she tightened her grip on Alex's arm and she leaned on his shoulder even more. She then saw Owen come out of the OR, she rushed to him._

_"Hows Derek? Please tell me he's alive, please!"_

_"He's alive Meredith. There was a lot of damage to his lungs and abdomen, Dr. Bailey and Cristina did everything and we were able to repair almost everything. His CT and MRI were clear but we still need to see if there's any neurological damage. We'll still keep him in the ICU, his vitals aren't really stable but we expect a full recovery if he makes it through the night."_

_"He left in his car. I used to get scared a year ago everytime he pulled out of the driveway, but not anymore, just when I stopped being scared, the worst happened."_

_"This isn't the worst Meredith." Owen said._

_"He might not make it through the night. My Derek might not make it through the night."_

_It was haunting her, she felt like her heart would burst._

_"You can go sit with him in the ICU."_

"Are you mad at me?" Meredith asked breaking the silence of the room.

"I am not." He said.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Where did you leave the kids?"

"April and Jackson will take care of them."

"Okay."

"Do you want some water?"

"No."

The room went silent again.

"I saw Mark." He said breaking the silence this time.

"You really miss him don't you?"

"I do."

"I miss Lexie."

"I know." He said looking at her. "Meredith we need to talk." He said.

"About what?"

"DC."

"I dont want to talk about it right now Derek."

"Why not?"

The room went silent again and then the ICU's door was knocked again, and entered a nurse.

"How are you doing ?"

Derek was irritated now. It had been the third medical practitioner visiting him in the past hour. He couldn't even have a conversation with Meredith.

"I am okay."

"That's good. Any pains?"

She asked while switching on the electronic thermometer in her hand.

"No."

"Open your mouth and lift your tongue for me please?" She asked Derek and placed the probe right under his tongue and he closed his mouth and griped it with his lips.

She looked at the monitor wired to the probe then took the probe out of Derek's mouth. She scribbled something on his chart and left the ICU.

"Mer? Can we talk?" Derek said weakly.

"You're sick Derek."

"But we really need to talk Mer. This will destroy our marriage. Its not just about us now, we have kids. Its about them too."

"You need rest Derek." She said.

He had no idea what she had been through in the last 24 hours she thought to herself, she only wished for a minute that he would put himself in her shoes and think.

He knew Meredith was mad at him. He knew that her mind was currently boggled and a conversation like that wouldn't have helped. It was a lot to process for both of them. Both of them sat there thinking what was next? Was this the end?

* * *

**I am sorry for the short update guys, I'll be back with more. I am just immensely busy now a days. Thank you for the previous reviews though, they really do boost my confidence as a newbie. Keep them coming please.**


End file.
